


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kissing, Love, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan Alenko and Gina Shepard enjoy some D/s rope bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect_

**A/N - this was written in response to a prompt on Tumblr. It's late and I'm sleepy, so I apologise for any errors. Gina and Kaidan are characters from my longer fic Distance, and yes - they enjoy a consenting D/s sexual relationship. Art is by AnneWild at DA.**

* * *

 Candle light flickered softly through the room, casting long shadows against the walls as Gina knelt on her bed, her posture relaxed despite the rope restraints coiled around her body. The intricate knots in the black rope stood out in stark contrast to her pale skin, and she made a soft sound as Kaidan carefully looped more rope around her bound wrists. She’d been in this position for an hour now, obediently holding still as he worked.

The journey of placing the rope on her body, of tying each knot and restraining her bit by bit, was almost as erotic as what would follow.

The rope snaked elegantly around her body in knots and coils that were artistic and beautiful, the symmetrical patterns forming a harness which kept Gina tightly restrained. Kaidan finished tying the last in a series of knots that stretched down her arms to her wrists, pinning her arms tightly together, and began testing her restraints, ensuring they weren’t cutting off circulation. His hands roamed across the rope, following the strands as they criss-crossed over her body, and the feel of her soft skin restricted by the rope tightened things low in his body.

Gina’s breath hitched as his palms found her breasts, her nipples hard and erect under his hands as he trailed fingertips across them, teasing her. He allowed his hands to move lower, following the story of the rope as it moved down her body, each ankle bound to loops of rope on her thighs. Kaidan traced his hands along her feet and then massaged them, his body growing harder as she groaned and wobbled unsteadily.

“Stay still, love,” he warned her softly as he stopped his massage and finished his check of the rope, testing the intricate knots placed up her spine that held the harness together.

It was perfect, and she looked both beautiful and incredibly sexy.

Kaidan sat back and took in the sight of her naked form kneeling on their bed. Her head down so her red hair hid the blindfold that covered her eyes. His gaze was drifted effortlessly across her skin, but there were parts of her body that he found it hard to tear his eyes off; the graceful curve of her thighs and ass framed by the rope, and the shadows that danced along the lines of her shoulders and neck.

“You look so perfect,” Kaidan said throatily as he crept closer, his body hot and aching with the need to touch and hold her. “Do you feel okay?”

She nodded, a small movement, enough to let him know she was fine to continue, and he clenched his teeth as a rush of desire swarmed through him; he wanted to touch her again, to feel the rope biting into her soft white skin, to see her tremble with helplessness. Her red hair, wild and tussled, was irresistible, and Kaidan grabbed a fistful and pulled her head up. Gina made a small sound that could have been pain or pleasure, and Kaidan smiled with satisfaction as her breathing grew a little faster.

God, how he wanted her.

The desire to possess her, to bury himself in her until she was screaming his name, pounded through his veins in time to his heartbeat.

But not yet.

Not yet.

He traced small circles on her hip as he held her up, stretching her head back and exposing her throat. She swallowed, almost as though she knew what was coming as he drew his hand back and brought it down hard on her ass in a firm smack. Her body went rigid and she gasped, her teeth catching her lower lip as he followed it up with more hard slaps, her flesh rippling under his palm as her skin grew pink. By the time he finished she was whimpering in pleasure and her lips were parted, a faint flush decorating her cheeks.

Kaidan allowed her head to fall forward and he kissed her neck, a slow hot kiss before he sucked hard and grazed his teeth against her skin. Her body bucked against his, twisting in the ropes, and he felt her hands open and close, her fingers grasping desperately. She loved being bitten, especially on the neck. Kaidan smirked and cuddled in close behind her, his erection nestled between her thighs as he calmed her with soothing touches; the frantic beating of her heart fluttering against her chest like a trapped bird.

She trembled in his arms as he feathered kisses down her neck and along her shoulders. The feel of her body pressed against him, of the softness of her skin and the rougher texture of the rope, was almost enough to undo him, and Kaidan bit down on her shoulder, biting hard until Gina let out a cry and writhed against him again. He wanted to fuck her, but not until she begged him.

“Please, please, please,” she whispered exactly as he’d known she would.

 “Please, what?” Kaidan asked, tightening his hold on her hair and twisting the strands around his fingers.

Gina whimpered and ground against him, her control evaporating as she lost herself in sensation.

“Please fuck me, please,” she begged, her voice cracking. “Please.”

His smile widened and he trailed the fingertips of his free hand down her back, watching as her skin prickled under his touch. She was so sensitive when she was restrained like this, almost as though her nerve endings were especially responsive when she was bound up and helpless.

Kaidan said nothing as he released her hair and took hold of the rope loops between her shoulder blades, tipping her forward so she hung in his grasp; balanced on her knees. He slid a hand between her legs and groaned as he felt for himself how hot and ready she was for him; her body was slick and wet, and he slipped two fingers into her core and worked them back and forth slowly, enjoying her sounds of need.

Gina pushed back against him desperately and Kaidan circled a finger around the nub at the apex of her thighs, teasing her until she was panting and moaning his name. Finally, she was ready, and he pulled her back against him, positioning himself at her entrance pushing the tip of his erection inside. She was sweet and warm, and with a groan Kaidan slammed his hips forward and buried his length as deeply as he could

“Kaidan! God!”

The sound of her name on her lips sent another wave of pleasure rolling through him, and Kaidan grit his teeth as he began to fuck her in slow deep thrusts, savouring the sight of his body disappearing into hers. A dark thought flickered through his head as he took her; that right now she was helpless. Totally helpless. He could do anything to her, take her any way he wanted, and she couldn’t stop him even if she wanted to.

He gasped at the thought and swallowed hard, his mind throwing up images of him taking Gina hard in a myriad of positions.

Of course he wouldn’t, he loved her; Gina was his to care for and pleasure. But the thought that she was so helpless right now that he _could_ do those things was exhilarating and exciting.

Kaidan groaned and began to fuck her harder, the sound of their bodies slamming together mingling with their cries and gasps. Her body tensed around his and her back arched as she grew close. Kaidan watched, fascinated, as her biotics ripples across her skin in a beautiful cascade of blue flames, their light dancing over the room as he reached under her and deftly slid his fingers over her clit once more, urging her on.

Her response was instantaneous, and he closed his eyes as she screamed his name and her body pulled taut in the ropes, her muscles clenching around him as she came. His own body was singing with tension and energy, a hungry buzzing warmth that swirled in his blood, pooled in his belly, and he buried himself in her as deep as he could as he came, his back bowing as he clenched his fists tightly in her ropes, holding on as he spilled himself within her.

It was perfect, beautiful, magnificent, and Kaidan stayed deep inside her body as the supernovas faded from behind his eyes. He gathered her close afterwards, nuzzling her neck and kissing her lovingly as she panted in his arms. He could still feel the ripples of pleasure from her orgasm as her muscles squeezed him, and Kaidan closed his eyes and allowed himself to stay in the moment, enjoying the intense love he felt for the woman in his arms.

She was his.

With a final kiss on her neck he pulled himself free and brought her back up to a kneeling position. She wobbled and almost slumped back, and Kaidan laughed huskily as he set to work removing the ropes and blindfold, supporting her weight in his hands. The release knots came free with a small tug, and within a few minutes the coils fell away from her body, slithering onto the bed around them.

Gina fell back bonelessly, curling up against Kaidan as he ran soothing hands down her body. He experienced another rush of pleasure from the sight of the indents the rope had left on her skin, and he traced his fingers over them. When he was satisfied that she was unharmed, Kaidan eased her trembling form down to the bed and nestled close, pulling her into his arms and using one arm to drape a blanket over them.

“Kaidan,” she whispered his name so softly he almost didn’t hear. “Thank you.”

_No_ , he thought, _thank you._

Kaidan tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and traced her jaw. “Was that good, love?”

She nodded, and he reached for the glass of water he’d left beside the bed. He helped her drink, knowing that her arms and hands would be stiff and numb from the restraints, and when she was done he passed her a piece of her favourite strawberry chocolate and began a gentle massage, watching carefully in case she flinched in any way.

“Do you want a bath?” he asked as he propped himself up on one elbow, his face softening into a smile as she nodded and grinned up at him.

“Yes, please."

Kaidan swooped Gina up in his arms and carried her princess style to the tub, settling her lovingly in the warm water. He started the jets and slipped in next to her, pulling her against him and arranging her on his lap. The water burbled around them and Kaidan closed his eyes, leaning back against the edge of the tub as he enjoyed the sensation of Gina’s body pressed to his.

She sat up after a time, her hands resting on his shoulders, and Kaidan opened his eyes to find her grinning into his face; sleepy but sated.

“I love you,” she told him as she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his, teasing his lips apart and swirling her tongue gently around his. The kiss was long and deep, and so full of love that tears prickled behind Kaidan’s eyes.

When she pulled away and nestled back against him, Kaidan tightened his arms around her, determined to never lose this wonderful woman ever again.

“I love you too, Gina.”

And he did; truly, madly, deeply.


End file.
